


Caffeinate Then Dominate

by HarmoniHalo



Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Socks, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Prompt 2Distracted Sex
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Caffeinate Then Dominate

"Good morning, dear."

Aziraphale greeted his partner as he casually sauntered over to the sofa in the middle of the den.

Crowley responded with a non-committal grunt, not even glancing up from his cellular, but the angel didn't seem to be annoyed by being ignored. Instead he calmly sat down on the opposite end, retrieving a book from the side table after placing his tea on a nearby coaster. Only reaching to sip from it after he had opened the book to his last page, putting the novelty mug to his lips to take a small sip.

Aziraphale found the mug to be rather amusing, falling into a fit of giggles when Crowley had gifted it to him. It was a simple, white mug with black writing that read:

_"Caffeinate then Dominate"_

'Dominate' most likely referred to completing a job or succeeding in a career, considering the other mugs around it said things like "Girl Boss" and "Seize The Day". But Crowley definitely didn't buy it for the angel for those reasons. 

The mug wasn't the only spur of the moment gift Crowley had given Aziraphale. Their home was decorated with various little trinkets and knick knacks from impromptu shopping trips. Aziraphale had once compared his demonic lover to a penguin, since the creatures have a habit of bringing shiny pebbles to their potential mates. 

The demon wasn't pleased with the eassociation ("I'm a snake, not a flightless bird."), not only reinforced Aziraphale's point when he brought home a rock that reminded him of his partner. 

But no matter, he loved all the gifts, the rock, and especially the mug. 

The mug that was made with innocent intentions but to a certain angel and demon (who, despite being over 6,000 years old, can have the sense of humor or horny teenagers) could only make perverted jokes about it. 

"I could mean dominate like sex!" Aziraphale chortled while Crowley cackled along with him. 

The only problem was that Aziraphale was an avid cocoa drinker, and as far as he knew, cocoa wasn't caffeinated. He seemed a bit downtrodden by this fact. Until Crowley reminded him that tea, specifically the black tea that Aziraphale liked to drink after waking up, is heavily caffeinated. 

The same black tea, mixed with a swirl of honey and three cubes of sugar, was what Aziraphale was partaking in now. He peeked over the top of his book at Crowley, who was too absorbed in his phone to notice he was being watched. Aziraphale glanced down a bit lower noticing Crowley's legs were spread and despite him opting to wear loose lounge pants instead of his usual tight trousers. And the angel could plainly see by the teeny peek in the slit of in the crotch of them that Crowley wasn't wearing anything under them.

Needless to say, his interest was peaked. 

The angel moved his right foot to lay on Crowley's thigh, but didn't look up from his book. His lover didn't glance away from his phone either, but did give Aziraphale's socked foot a gentle *pat,pat*. 

While Aziraphale appreciated the attention, it wasn't exactly the reaction he had hoped for. He edged up a bit to where his toes were teasing at the distracted demon's clothed shaft. Crowley was still unphased so Aziraphale became more daring. He moved his foot so it was covering his partner's crotch. This _did_ cause Crowley to glance down but only for a second before he went back to reading his phone. 

Aziraphale turned the page of his book as his foot began to kneed into Crowley's (now hardening) cock. He couldn't help but smirk to himself when he heard soft gasp and strained groan from across the sofa. 

Crowley was panting quietly while his partner continued to "read", pushing against the demon's bulge with the ball of his foot, only moving it in an up and down motion when he heard Crowley whine in desperation. At this point, Aziraphale was surprised that his lover still hadn't dropped his phone, but mulling over a few ideas on how to make him. 

The angel's other foot moved towards Crowley, while the one teasing at his crotch was now pulling at his waistband until his cock sprung free. All the while, Aziraphale was still quietly reading and occasionally taking a sip of his tea. 

He almost dropped his mug when Crowley called out with a cracked moan when the angel's feet were steadily stroking him, left and right, working in tandem. 

Crowley's phone was out of his hands now that they were clawing at the sofa's cushions frantically. His head was flung back against the arm rest while he called out his partner's name through gritted teeth. 

Aziraphale just hummed contently. 

With a few more precise, deliberate strokes, Crowley yelped, his body going stiff when he finally came, making a mess of Aziraphale's tartan socks. He lay there a moment, spent and completely out of breath before speaking up in a hiss.

_"Bastard."_

Aziraphale closed the book with a small, cute "hmm" and placed it on the side table before giving the demon an innocent smile. 

"Do I have your attention now, dear? I told you good morning earlier and you seemed too busy to respond."

Crowley huffed before grabbing Aziraphale's ankle and pulling him closer. He captured the angel's lips in a rough kiss, then chuckled as he pulled back

"Good morning, angel." He teased, "Now, can I get back to my reading?" Crowley reached for his phone but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist before he could. Along with the other, pulling them both above his beloved's head.

"Actually." Aziraphale trilled, licking his lips. "I believe since I've had the chance to caffeinate as it were, I could now very easily _dominate_." He spoke the last word in a purr that made Crowley shudder. 

Then leaned in to whisper into his lover's ear. 

"Would that be alright with you, my dear demon?" 

Crowley nodded excitedly.

Aziraphale's tea had gone cold by the time he was finished "dominating."

**Author's Note:**

> crowley bought one of those girl boss mugs


End file.
